


Worlds Apart

by vibe_exe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibe_exe/pseuds/vibe_exe
Summary: A large organization has decided to run a social experiment, and offers a large sum of money to those who participate. Naia, a girl struggling to find a decent job that pays well, recieves an invitation. She decides to accept, but the experiment isn't what it seems.





	Worlds Apart

Click.

"Welcome to your first AND last interaction with anyone for a while!"

They had us all lined up, a number scribbled on a small piece of paper placed in our hand. "Now! As we call out numbers, you will step forward. We then will redirect you to one of the following halls," the masked leader motioned to hallways, "and given a room number. Please obey."

They listed off number after number.

Until..

"Zero.. seventy-six?"

I looked down at the slip of paper.

Zero. Seven. Six.

I took a step forward.

They lead me to the room. Hallway B, room number 076. The number matched the room.. I mean, I see why they did that.. it's much easier that way, but..

.. anyway.

Chills went up my spine as I walked into the room. Solid white walls with a tile floor, and a single chair in the center. There also happened to be a counter against the farthest wall from the door.

"Sorry I'm late," a new voice chimed from behind me, and I nearly jumped out of my skin, "I had to grab something! The way they designed this place.. so hard to get to where you need to be, y'know?"

I turned towards the stranger, a woman with a lab coat on over one of their uniforms- all black with maroon stitching and a symbol on the chest. She had this wide smile on her face, and an unsettling tone to her voice. Her eyes glistened with excitement, and she took my hand.

"You must be Naia, yes? It's a pleasure to meet you," she shook my hand, her eyes never leaving mine, "take a seat and we'll get you set up."

I'd never felt this uncomfortable in my life. Sitting down in the chair, I watched the woman pick something up off the counter and walk over to me. Even the aura she gave off was.. odd. She smiled too much, if I'm being honest.

"Alright, let me see your wrist," she spoke in a bit of a hushed voice, and I held my arm out to her. She pressed a stamp against my inner wrist. When she removed the stamp, I saw it was the same number on the slip of paper.. huh.

"What's even going on?" I asked, and was only given a smile as a response.

She walked back over to the counter, and set the stamp down, picking up a small device instead. It looked like she had picked something else up, as well, but I wasn't sure. Then, she muttered softly, "write your name on your hand."

The woman handed me a marker.

I did as she said, and she took the marker afterwards, tucking it into her lab coat. Her other hand held the device she picked up earlier.. which was now beeping.

There was bright flash of light, and everything went black.


End file.
